Super Smash Bros. (Doodledoug3212 Style)
Note: Please don't edit this page without my permission! This is a parody version of Super Smash Bros. by Doodledoug3212. Cast Smash 64 *Mario - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Donkey Kong - Windsor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Link - Kenny (South Park) *Samus - Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Yoshi - Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) *Kirby - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Fox - Hunter (Spyro the Dragon) *Pikachu - Ren Hoek (Ren and Stimpy) *Luigi - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Captain Falcon - Duffman (The Simpsons) *Ness - Andy (Squirrel Boy) *Jigglypuff - Fluffle Puff (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Master Hand - Hades (Hercules) Melee *Peach - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bowser - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zelda - Princess Yue (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Sheik - Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ice Climbers - Phil and Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Dr. Mario - Nurse Leslie (Camp Lazlo) *Falco - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Young Link - Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju) *Ganondorf - Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Pichu - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mewtwo - Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Marth - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Roy - Fender (Robots) *Mr. Game & Watch - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Giga Bowser - Basil the Dragon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crazy Hand - Scar (The Lion King) Brawl *Wario - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Diddy Kong - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Zero Suit Samus - Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Meta Knight - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *King Dedede - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Ike - Lug (Robots) *Olimar - Rodney J. Squirrel (Squirrel Boy) *Pikmin - Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pokemon Trainer - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Squirtle - Yang (Ying Yang Yo!) *Ivysaur - CatDog (CatDog) *Charizard - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Lucario - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pit - Cody (Total Drama Island) *Lucas - Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *R.O.B. - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sonic - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Snake - Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Wolf - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Toon Link - Button Mash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tabuu - Almighty Tallest Purple (Invader ZIM) Wii U/3DS *Rosalina - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Luma - Dinky Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bowser Jr. - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Larry - Tuck Carbunkle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Wendy - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Ludwig - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Roy - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Iggy - Donnie (The Wild Thornberries) *Lemmy - Baby Taz (Baby Looney Tunes) *Morton - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Palutena - Gwen (Total Drama Island) *Dark Pit - Duncan (Total Drama Island) *Male Robin - Cranky (Robots) *Female Robin - Cappy (Robots) *Lucina - Piper (Robots) *Male Corrin - Rodney's Dad (Robots) *Female Corrin - Rodney's Mom (Robots) *Female Wii Fit Trainer - Bridgette (Total Drama Island) *Male Wii Fit Trainer - Geoff (Total Drama Island) *Greninja - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Little Mac - Drederick Tatum (The Simpsons) *Duck Hunt - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) and Donald Duck (Disney) *Alph - Leon (Squirrel Boy) *Winged Pikmin - Scallops (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Male Villager - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Female Villager - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Miis - Anchovies (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mega Man - Double D (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Pac-Man - SpongeBob SquarePants *Ryu - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Cloud Strife - Shrek *Bayonetta - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Master Core - Trigon (Teen Titans) Ultimate *Daisy - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *King K. Rool - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Inkling Girl - May (Pokemon) *Inkling Boy - Max (Pokemon) *Ridley - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Dark Samus - Queen Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Chrom - Diesel (Robots) *Ken - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Simon Belmont - Dave the Barbarian *Richter - Lion-O (Thundercats 2011) *Isabelle - Sakura (Pokemon) *Incineroar - Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) *Piranha Plant - Ickis (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Joker - Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Banjo - Winnie the Pooh *Kazooie - Iago (Aladdin) *Dragon Quest Hero - Schezo (Puyo Puyo) *Terry Bogard - Johnny Bravo Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Doodledoug3212 Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs